


Harry Potter and the Shining Unicorn

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble, with a lot of additional tag prompts from your requests :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I tried to combine as much of your additional tag prompts from different requests as I could for the crackfic. Hope you'll like it!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: The tuesday Celebration Flash





	Harry Potter and the Shining Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistrali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/gifts).



> I tried to combine as much of your additional tag prompts from different requests as I could for the crackfic. Hope you'll like it!

The day Harry Potter woke up with wings, everything changed.

First of all- it seemed noone else developed wings that day and even Hermione couldn’t explain how that could happen. He wanted to ask Dumbledore, but it seemed that the headmaster of the wizarding school left said school again for unknown reasons. Ron assumed it was to find Severus Snape, a teacher who turned into a vampire due to Neville's new potion and then run away screaming something about werewolves, airbenders and Peggy Sue. Fred and George spread the word that headmaster went with Lockhart on his next quest for adventure.

Yet school staff didn’t confirm any of the theories yet.

Nor did they deny them.

Second of all- the quidditch game happening the same day had to be delayed, as Draco Malfoy hissed the heavy, unpractical wings on Harry’s back, that he didn’t even know how to use yet, work on disadvantage of the opposite team and that Potter is cheating again. When Lee Jordan started arguing with him, the snitch flew away to the castle and Hufflepuff’s team went rogue, as Cedric Diggory didn’t have a chance to enter the field yet.

Harry thought that standing in the angry mob, can’t do him any good, so he left to Hogsmeade hoping to drink some butterbear and calm his nerves.

He was on his way to Whomping Willow, when he saw the unicorn.

It’s hair was shiny and holographic.

Harry was sure that Luna would love it.

When he was about to continue his walk, the unicorn spoke

‘Do you want to learn a professional way to use your wings that would blow people’s mind?’

Harry blinked.

‘I can help you with that’ continued the unicorn and Harry, to his own surprise, nodded.

Then they entered the Forbidden Forest.

**Author's Note:**

> few extra notes:  
> -At first it was supposed to be a drabble  
> -I didn't have any specific year in mind for the story to happen, so please, take this mixture of few. Maybe Cedric didn't die in Goblet of Fire, or Harry was introduced to Luna before book 5 in this universe? Who knows.  
> -I wasn't sure if for Peggy Sue you meant book series for children with ghosts, or the song, but probably any works in the context  
> -Unicorn's lines are based on the ad, that keeps popping up on my youtube


End file.
